1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tables and, more particularly, to a height-adjustable table that can be applied as a desk, a computer table or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A known height-adjustable table is adjusted in a predetermined range to be adaptive to users with different heights so as to allow the users to use the table in healthy and comfortable postures. Especially, tables featuring ergonomic design may employ various technical means to achieve the mentioned height adjustability.
For example, a known height-adjustable table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,191. Two sets of vertical stands are set abreast for supporting a computer desk surface. Each set of the stands comprises a telescoped threaded rod assembly and a telescoped smooth rod assembly, which are parallel to each other. At a top of the threaded rod assembly, a bevel gear set is provided for linking to a rotating handle bar. Thereupon, when a user rotates the rotating handle bar to extend or retract the telescoped threaded rod assembly, the corresponding telescoped smooth rod assembly is driven to extend or retract accordingly, so that the altitude of the computer desk surface can be adjusted. The inconvenience '191 patent may bring to the user includes that repeated rotating operation is required to adjust the computer desk surface to a desired altitude while the heavier the computer desk surface or the load thereupon is, the more laborious the operation is. Besides, since the two sets of the stands are adjusted separately, it would be difficult to set the computer desk surface levelly without employing an auxiliary level gauge, such as a spirit level.